


Proud of You

by Graysonsginger



Series: M'gann and the Freshmen [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger
Summary: Bart and M'gann have a heart to heart after the events of season 3





	Proud of You

“Hey, Miss M.” Bart waved to M’gann as she exited one of the Metahuman Center’s many counseling rooms.

After Conner revealed Superboy to the world and Forager started living full time as an alien, M’gann had started attending her counseling sessions in Taos in her Miss Martian form.

“Hi Bart, are you waiting for Eduardo?”

“No, well yes, but I actually wanted to talk to you.” The Speedster scrubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh?” M’gann lifted her eyebrow. Bart had had a lot of therapy since he admitted the extent of the trauma he endured in his future, but never with her. Or Dinah. Jay had found someone more removed from the situation. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I wanted to say…you were a really good team leader.”

M’gann blinked in surprise and pretended to suddenly become engrossed in reordering the files in her arms. “Oh, thank you, that’s kind of you to say.”

“No, I _mean_ it. I don’t want you to think I left because of you or anything.” Bart said, and M’gann patted his shoulder reassuringly. She had never begrudged him—or any of the Outsiders—for wanting to be heroes in the public eye and inspire those around them. It was an admirable goal.

“I know, Bart. It was just time for you to find your own way, and that’s great.”

“That’s it.” Bart said, bafflingly.

“What is?”

“Your support. You were always so crash, so supportive, kind, grounded, reasonab-” Bart seemed to realize he was getting close to rambling and redirected himself. “I’m proud to have been on your team.” As Bart was want to do these days, he threw his arms around her in a big hug.

M’gann smiled and shifted a second pair of arms so she could hug him back without dropping all her papers. “I’m proud of you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
